Carrots (Warning:LemonSmut)
by lovestar121
Summary: Luffy finds an interesting "carrot" in carrots room, what could it be? (Carrot x Luffy)


Carrot x Luffy

_Ahhh…._

_._

_._

_._

Luffy was on top of the deck taking in the view; an orange haze in the distance, surrounding a yellow half-sphere being slowly eaten by the horizon. Today was a normal day for the sunny, everyone is doing their usual thing; zoro is sleeping, sanji's cooking dinner, etc.

They also had two more people join their adventures; both minks named Pedro and Carrot. Speaking of Carrot, he thought of how unusual her attraction for carrots was, for which he almost died due to his mistake in stealing her beloved carrots. Starving over the thought of carrots he smiled widely and patted his stomach as it rumbled.

Yawning, he began to stretch his arms and legs. In a crane stance, he closed his eyes and began to wonder what it's going to be for dinner.

"I hope it's meat, please just be meat, actually can the whole dinner be meat?" he thought

Drooling over the thoughts of meat, luffy got into a trance. Suddenly he heard a playful whisper in his ear,

"What.. are.. you..doing..luffy~?"

"AH!" he fell backwards

Carrot suddenly appeared in front of him, chuckling, "Hehe! You're so silly luffy~!"

Luffy rubbed his bum"...I can't sense you at all" he groaned

He glanced at her. She was wearing nami's green tank top and denim cutoffs tightly wrapped around her thighs

She smugly smiled "Hehe! That's because of my awesome stealth skills~"

"Sure sure, anyways let's go get food I'm hungry" his stomach grumbled

Her cheeks puffed up, she pouted,"Fine…~"

They both walked to the kitchen, long story short- he got kicked out and carrot got to have some food before dinner.

"I just wanted a taste" he sniffed

Carrot patted his back and comforted him, "It's okay luffy!, here have some", she took the carrot she was eating and gave it to luffy. Looking at it sadly, "is it okay?", she nodded

Luffy took the half-eaten carrot and ate it. His face brightened as he felt the taste of the vegetable on his tongue.

"_Mmmm_.. do you have anymore?" he inquired

She jumped up and happily replied, "Why yes! Follow me~". Following her, he went into a dark room below deck. "Oops, I forgot about the light", she turned on the lights and everything became bright. The room was completely normal, except for the carrot shaped table and bed. He sat on the bed waiting, while carrot rummaged through her closet.

Curiously, he opened a cabinet next to the bed and he saw an oddly shaped carrot with a picture of him in the drawer. He took it out and realized it was plastic, he pressed the switch and it vibrated.

Hearing a buzzing sound, she got the bagful of carrots for luffy. \

"Here luf-" her jaw dropped

Luffy was on the bed with her vibrator in his hand, and was waving it around like a lightsaber. He noticed her and smiled innocently. She blushed furiously and uttered

"L-Luffy w-what are you doing with that..?"

"Oh this, this is a great massager carrot" he put it on his back and moaned in pleasure

She quickly grabbed it and handed the carrots to him, while whispering "Out"

"Why-"

"OUT" she threw him out and slammed the door

He got kicked out of her room and was now sitting outside, in confusion. After a few minutes, Luffy shrugged and walked to the upper decks.

_-Fastforward a few hours-_

.

"Goddammit..!" zoro grunted

.

Luffy gasped. "Zoro! thats too much..! I'm gonna….!"

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro was on the verge of beating luffy in an arm wrestling duel. Luffy pointed behind Zoro's direction shouting "Hey there's an expensive bottle of sake". Zoro looked behind him and he instantly overpowered him, now luffy was winning. "You bastard..! '' zoro grimaced of the force on his arm. Zoro then pointed behind luffy "Luffy! Sanji has a tray of meat behind you..!". "Meat?!" he quickly turned around and zoro did the same thing as luffy except this time beating luffy, resulting in a broken table.

"Shishishi, you got me this time zoro" he chuckled

Panting, zoro remarked, "I only did what you did luffy"

"Shishishi! Well, I'm going to the shower"

"Alright, talk to you later captain", zoro left to go to sleep

Luffy hopped down the cabin to get a shower, going to the shower, carrot suddenly got out of the shower with a towel on her neck. Her hair matted and wet. She had on an orange tank top with shorts. She blushed as soon she saw luffy, and quickly looked away. Luffy looked at her in confusion as they walked past each other. Once luffy was done showering he found a note on the shower door

It anonymously reads: _go to carrots room_

Confused, he then proceeded to her room, arriving he saw no one. Knocking on carrots door the door immediately creaked open. Carrot's head popped out, and was looking at the ground.

"Hey did you write this?"

"..."

"Carr-"

"Luffy"

"Y-Yes?" he said in confusion

"D-Did you know what that c-carrot was used for"

"The plastic one?" She nodded. "No why?"

"D-D-Do you want me to s-show y-you…?" her face turned red as a beet

"Erm….." thinking for a moment, he cautiously said. "Sure..?"

Carrot then swung the door open, the room was dimly lit; with a candle as the source of light. When luffy came in she quickly shut the door and locked it. She jumped to the bed, covered the bed with a blanket. Luffy was about to turn on the light, but carrot quickly stopped him saying it was broken, shrugging he began to sit on the bed near her. She opened the drawer and took out the vibrator, when luffy suddenly asked "Hey, why do you have a picture of me in your drawer?".

She sputtered, "U-Um it used for research purpose",

"Research purpose?"

"Y-Yeah don't worry about it" she began to slowly slide her shorts off

Luffy noticed it saying" You need your pants off to show me?"

"Y-Yeah, j-just watch" removing her pantes and spreading her legs, showing everything to luffy.

"Wow, its wet and pink" he observed

Carrot brought the vibrator to her pussy and turned it on. In an instant she moaned loudly keeping the vibrator to her clit.

Carrot looked feverish and in pain, concerned, he asked her, "Carrot you ok?"

"B-Baka shu ~agh~ up and watch me" she groaned

Looking at carrot, he felt something hard in his pants. At this point carrot wasn't even paying attention to luffy, she was focused on the vibrator on her cilt; attempting to organsm. Moans erupted from her as she turned the notch even higher. Her thighs were glistening with juices from her pussy, and her ears were twitched furiously as she began to finger herself while using the vibrator.

At this point luffy was rock-hard that it hurt being in his pants, but he kept watching in amazement at carrot masturbating. Carrot stuck two more fingers into her, changing the pleasure immensely; making her a drooling mess.

Few moments later, he asked her "Can I touch it?", to which in response she nodded.

He touched her opening, rubbing it; receiving a moan in return. Feeling hot himself, he inserted two fingers inside her. Carrot was in bliss, feeling that she was close she cried "Luffy I'm about to-", and let out a howl as she orgasmed.

"Uugnh..!". Carrot's body spasmed violently during the orgasm, and some of the juice squirted on luffy's face.

"Wow, you let out alot carrot", luffy looked at his fingers and gave them a lick.

Seeing luffy eat her juices, an animal instinct overtook her and in a flash luffy was suddenly pinned down on the bed.

"Let me help your little friend luffy!~"

"Wai- Ohh.." he moaned as carrot gripped his hard on

She quickly took off his pants and gasped, he was at least 8 inches. It had a musky scent and was throbbing. Licking her lips she began to suck on the pink tip, earning a moan from him. Bobbing up and down, she gave his crown jewels a massage. She went deeper and soon his cock was in her throat, his body twitched in pleasure. Her tongue brushed over his vein and began to go over every small detail on his length.

Working on his cock, carrot looked up at luffy; his facial expression was of bliss. Noting his satisfaction she went faster, and occasionally licked the sides of his length. Forgetting she didn't have gag reflex, she took the entire cock into her mouth; nose touching his belly. She felt luffy's cock twitch inside her mouth, and his hands gripping her hair softly.

The sensation he was feeling right now was out of this world. Looking down, he saw carrot engulfing his length rapidly. Moaning in pleasure, he gripped her head and guided her deeper. In a frenzy, he started to thrust upwards into her throat, receiving a muffled gasp of surprise. This continued for sometime before carrot regained control and now was aggressively sucking his penis.

Glancing back at luffy, his eyes were closed and appeared flushed; he was breathing heavily and his face was red. She lapped at the pink tip where clear precum started to leak out of his cock. Stopping the blowjob, she finished with lathering the whole length in her saliva and grabbed his dick; pumping it slowly.

"C-Carrot s-something is coming" he cried

Carrot proceeded to put the cock inside her mouth, and muffled an okay for luffy. He ejaculated into her hot mouth, filling her mouth up with his seman. "Mmm", carrot purred as luffy gripped her long ears instinctively. After noticing he was done, carrot tilted her head up and swallowed his load in a big gulp. Licking her lips, she looked at luffy and smiled brightly.

"That was great!~" she mewled

In a euphoria he uttered, "Y-Yeah it was…"

Luffy was a sweaty mess, his hair was disheveled and was half-naked. Carrot blushed as her eyes fell upon his toned abs and muscles. His chest was quickly heaving up and he had an exhausted expression plastered on his face. Looking down south, carrot noticed that he was still solid, and stiff.

Smirking, she got on top of him, cock rubbing her puckered entrance. She was ready to give luffy the time of his life.

Motionless, he said nothing and let carrot do what she pleased.

A stifled moan came from carrot as she bit her lip to prevent any suspicion. The cock was half-way inside and carrot has never felt so good in her life. As he got deeper she tightened up, gaining a grunt from luffy. She went faster and luffy started to fondle her breasts.

"These are huge carrot, how do you even fight with them"

"Y-You get ~ah~ used to t-them", she rasped

Continuing, carrot was bringing her pussy to the base of the cock. She nibbled on his neck, leaving some bite marks. She kissed luffy and wrapped her tongue around luffy's.

Feeling hot himself, he then used his strength to quickly switch positions. She was now underneath him ,wriggling for freedom, and he started to thrusting into her like a beast in heat. A series of gasps and muffled moans followed, carrot used both of her hands to cover her mouth up.

In a moment of ecstasy, luffy pounded violently into her pussy, earning a sharp vocal moans. He aggressively grabbed her bunny ears, a gasp sounded in response. He pulled her head up and thrusted deep inside her.

Carrot felt amazing, she didn't know luffy had a hidden beast inside of him; she was being completely dominated by him. She yelped as luffy slapped her ass, and gasped when he grabbed her tail. Her tongue was out, and she was panting in exhaustion.

Knowing that she was close, she whined, "Luffy..!..I'm...close..!" and came hard with his cock embedded into her. Shaking from the orgasm, she moaned loudly in a pillow. She could feel his cock twitching inside her.

Feeling her organsm, luffy felt like he was close to ejaculating. After several thrusts he shot his seed inside her, and pulled out squirting some white cum on her body.

Afterwards, luffy collapsed on the bed due to exhaustion and was snoring a few seconds later. Carrot smiled at him and put on only a t-shirt. She went to the kitchen to get some water, only to be met with a reprimanding nami and a bloodied sanji. She got two cups of water for luffy and herself. Arriving into her room, she drank hers and put luffy's on the cabinet table. She locked the door and quickly hopped into bed with him.

Hugging him, she admired his cute expression when snoring. After a few minutes, she felt drowsy; and soon fell asleep with luffy in her arms. Her last thoughts were about the inner beast inside luffy, blushing, she dismissed the thought and slept.

_._

_._

_What an odd guy..~_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yo this time it's carrot and luffy, this is my second ship, my first is robin and luffy. I rushed to get this out so there are many grammatical mistakes. It literally 1 am in the morning wtf am I doing writing this, oh well hope yall enjoy it. Peace.

(Also I use too many fking commas bro, i really need to work on my writing)


End file.
